Diamonds in the Water
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: The sun shone down upon the water making it appear as though the water were filled with diamonds. Soon however two diamonds are in the watery depths and the panic begins when one cannot swim.


Her chest expanded gradually yet dramatically. She inhaled as much air as she could possibly take in. Her eyes gently closed, her dark eyelashes fluttering as they closed and reopened again. Her eyes gazed out over the water. She wore black trousers with black boots and a blue t-shirt that fit to her body with perfection and attracted the eyes of her male colleagues (and some female too!). The water in front of her glistened in the sunlight. The sun reflecting on it made the water appear as though it were full of diamonds. If she had had the chance and freedom to admire the beauty she would have done.

However milliseconds before that she had been walking along the pier with Maura. Jane had been talking to her about a movie they were hoping to see that weekend and a moronic teenage boy ran past them, knocking Maura off the pier.

Even though it only took milliseconds for her to fall from the pier, to Jane it seemed to be much longer. She saw the fear within Maura's eyes and the fact her arms flew out to try and grab Jane on instinct of survival. Jane had tried to stop her falling but unfortunately failed.

At the sound of the splash that the medical examiner's body made as it broke the surface of the glistening water was followed instantly by the second splash of her colleague jumping in after her.

It had been on instinct, she had not taken a single second to think about it. She just knew she had to get Maura out. Maura had an unusual childhood and for some reason nobody had actually taught her to swim. Jane knew this. Jane knew a lot about the other woman, more than anyone else knew.

As Maura's head popped back above the surface of the cold water, and her mouth desperately gasped for the air that was needed in her lungs. The shock of the cold water had taken the breath from her and she had managed to swallow some of the salty water out of shock. She hadn't been aware of the running of the boy behind her and had been more concentrated upon the sound of Jane's voice as she spoke about the movie she had bought for them to watch.

Jane surfaced soon after and grabbed hold of Maura, supporting her in the water and holding her head up so that Maura could get the air they knew she needed.

The water lapped around them and made it hard for Jane to keep hold of Maura but they both knew that no matter what she would die before she let go of the medical examiner.

Above them on the wooden pier was a few people who had seen the event take place, and were watching with a variety of emotions etched on their faces, mostly of shock and disbelief that it had happened. They were shocked it had happened so fast.

Swimming carefully to the side, she lifted Maura from the water when she got close enough to the beach, and lay her on the soft sand, both of their breathing was out of sorts. Especially Maura's who was still in shock from the fall and the sudden immersion in the cold salty water.

Maura's eyes fluttered open to look up at Jane, her wet hair splayed out on the sand and her soaked clothes clung to her body, the burgundy blouse was almost see through and her bra was visible to Jane. Her heels were lost to the depths of the cold salty waters and instead her feet her simply wet and now covered with sand. Every part of her that touched the beach had been covered with sand that now clung to the fabric of her clothing and the softness of her skin.

Jane was out of breath from jumping into the cold water to save her, and from bringing Maura safely back to the shore. She let out a breath that she hadn't even realised she was holding. She was relieved to see that the woman she loved was ok. Her clothing clung to her toned body, and upon seeing Maura's revealing blouse she soon wrapped her own jacket around the other woman to cover her up a bit, she didn't want the spectators to see what should only be seen by her.

Carefully, the now soaking wet and sand covered detective stood up and offered her hand to Maura, helping her up and holding her close for a moment.

"Thank you", Maura mumbled softly into the crook of Jane's now cold neck. The warmth of Maura's breath sent a shiver through her spine.

Jane looked at her and touched her cheek, "I could hardly let you drown could I?" she said simply

Dr Isles looked at her and nodded, "I know but … you didn't have to…" she said softly, "You are drenched, you could catch pneumonia"

Detective Rizzoli nodded, "I had to save the woman I love" she said with a smile, "and anyways you could catch it too so lets go home and get out of these clothes, into a warm bath and warm clothes"

Maura lent up and softly pressed her lips to the dark haired woman in front of her before pulling away, "I love you too Jane" she replied.

Jane took her by the hand and gradually led her back to the car. Opening the door for Maura she waited for her to settle into the seat before pulling a blanket from the trunk of the car and putting it over Maura. When she got into the driver's seat of the car, she quickly flicked on the heating and gave Maura's hand a squeeze, "We'll be home before you know it" she said with a smile before setting off for Maura's house.

On the drive back to Maura's house, it was silent apart from the sound of their breathing and the soft sound of the heating in the background. Jane's hand remained on Maura's thigh throughout their drive and Maura's rested on Jane's in return. A silent gesture that meant so much more to them, it showed that they were there for each other and that everything would be ok.

A warm bath was run and together they lay

The highlight of the shockingly cold day

Curled up together upon the sofa

With Pizza, a Movie and some soda


End file.
